The Black Feather
by Takeru TK Takaishi
Summary: Squall and Rinoa have a bit of a tiff. Based off of some of my personal RPing experiences. Mainly a one-shot


The Black Feather

By Takeru TK Takaishi

  


Me: Well ladies and gentlemen, I'm back. It's been about a year or more, but I have finally returned to the lovely FFNet authors. I apologize for my length of hiatus, but it was mainly because I was busy with other things as well as trying to write up the last chapters of another fanfic. I apologize for this, as that one is almost done and in the process of being typed up as well. Anyway! Disclaimer time! I don't own FFVIII. It belongs to Square-Enix, formerly known as Squaresoft. They wouldn't sue me because I'm just a little ol' fic writer and I get nothing from this. Also, part of this is based off of a few Rps that a friend of mine and I used to do. Anyway, on with the show!

*****************************

"So, is that how it is, Rinoa?" Squall Leonhart stood in front of his ex-fiancee Rinoa Heartilly, his hands were at his sides, clenching and unclenching fists every now and again. "After all these years, you finally decide it's over?"

The black haired young woman had her hands behind her back, holding onto them with a small golden tinted object between her clenched fingers. "Yes. I am so sorry, Squall, but when you left me alone for so long, the heart grows lonely. Besides, you knew fully that when I went to Esthar, I was going to be gone for at least two years."

'It was three years ago that I sent you off to ger the sorceress side of you removed. You had said you found out about a cure. Apparently the cure was for the love I gave to you.' Squall was caught up in his thoughts as Rinoa continued.

"In any case, it was by pure chance that I met Zylis there. I guess I should be glad. He was exactly your mental opposite; open, caring, loving. I fell in love with his warmth, where I was once attracted to your coldness. I hope there are no hard feelings?" She flashed a smile at him, trying to look like the Rinoa he fell in love with so many years ago.

Squall extended his hand to her, his eyes empty and void of anything, his face calm and collected. His voice was an even tone, holding as much emotion as his eyes. "I want my ring back."

'Nothing to say, Squall? Seems after everything I've done, you still have that dark and negative side within you. I hope you learn to care again.' Unhooking the silver chain around her neck, the two rings around it slid down and landed into her soft hand. One ring with a familiar lion's head engraved in it, the other a beautiful pure silver double ring which landed beside it, untainted with any engravings. Placing Squall's ring in her other hand, she dropped it into his outstretched hand. "Are you happy now? You have your ring back."

Squall closed his hand around it, then swiftly replaced it back upon the finger where it had rested long before Rinoa had come around. Looking into Rinoa's face once more he turned smoothly and began to walk away.

"Squall!" Her voice came out as shrill as she clasped her hands together. She remembered seeing his back many times through their relationship. Rinoa had grown accustomed to seeing the silent and cold side beside his warm and loving side.

Squall stopped at hearing his name. For a moment he stayed immobile and debated with himself whether or not to turn and look back. His eyes were invaded by tears as his mind was invaded by thoughts of their relationship at the same time. He collected his composure in his voice and spoke once more to her. "I hope he makes you happy." And with that, Squall Leonhart walked out of Rinoa's life.

Rinoa fell to her knees, looking at the ground. She had just lost the first true love of her life. 'This is right, isn't it? Yes, I know this is the right thing to do, but why does it feel so wrong?' She clenched her eyes shut and gripped a pile of dirt in her hands as she fought back the tears that had come.

Having an odd feeling, she opened her eyes and lifted her head to see a single black feather fall slightly towards her. Rinoa opened her hands and the earth she had brought to them fell back to where it belonged so she could hold the feather. She closed her hand around it and smiled as she watched the steadily shrinking form of Squall. "Thank you."


End file.
